starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi
}} Obi-Wan Kenobi, posteriormente conhecido como Ben Kenobi durante seu exílio, foi um lendário Mestre Jedi, treinado pelos Mestres Jedi Yoda e Qui-Gon Jinn em sua juventude, e, mais tarde em sua vida, treinou Anakin e seu filho Luke Skywalker nos caminhos da Força. Obi-Wan também foi um General da República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas, e também foi conhecido como um dos melhores lutadores da Ordem, e considerado como um dos mais poderosos usuários da Força a existir. Em 32 ABY, ele tornou-se o primeiro Jedi em aproximadamente 1.000 anos a derrotar um Lorde Sith em combate, quando derrotou Darth Maul durante a Segunda Batalha de Theed. Obi-Wan Kenobi, juntamente com Yoda, foi um dos últimos membros do Alto Conselho Jedi durante os dias da República Galáctica, assim como um dos poucos Jedi a sobreviver ao Grande Purgo Jedi; era um mestre da forma Soresu de combate com sabre de luz. Ele lutou como um General Jedi pela República Galáctica durante as Guerras Clônicas. Em meio a guerra, Kenobi acabou por ganhar o apelido de "O Negociador". Em 19 ABY, no planeta de Utapau, Kenobi matou pessoalmente o General Grievous, líder do exército de droides Separatistas. Após sobreviver ao Grande Purgo Jedi, ele reuniu-se com o Mestre Yoda para decidir o que havia de ser feito. Ele foi enviado a Mustafar para duelar com seu ex-aprendiz e amigo que havia caído para o lado sombrio da Força, agora Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Ele partiu e enfrentou Vader, embora tivesse pedido a Yoda que não o enviasse à tal missão. Ele feriu gravemente Darth Vader, o deixando à beira de um rio de lava. Então, tomando seu sabre de luz, Kenobi partiu. Nos anos que se seguiram, Obi-Wan teve de permanecer escondido do Império Galáctico. Esse foi o seu exílio, em que ele adotou o nome de Ben. Ele levou o filho homem de Anakin para Tatooine, para que ele fosse oculto de seu pai. Em 0 ABY ele ressurgiu. Pouco tempo antes da Batalha de Yavin, Kenobi recebeu uma mensagem de desespero de Leia Organa Solo, que havia sido capturada pelo Império. Obi-Wan entregou o sabre de luz de Anakin a Luke, e contou sobre seu passado como um Jedi. Contou também que o pai de Luke havia sido um Jedi, porém, não revelou que ainda estava vivo. Ele viajou com Luke a Alderaan na Millenium Falcon de Han Solo. Porém, o planeta havia sido destruído pela Estrela da Morte. Kenobi entrou na Estrela da Morte junto a Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO e R2-D2, para resgatar Leia. Darth Vader, porém, sentiu a sua presença, e o enfrontou. Os dois duelaram bravamente, e Kenobi deu sua vida para proteger Luke, que tentava escapar, utilizando a Força para que seu corpo desaparecesse completamente. Biografia Início da vida (57 ABY–32 ABY) Kenobi nasceu em 57 ABY, filho mais velho de uma família razoavelmente rica, e foi levado a Coruscant para começar seu treinamento Jedi pouco tempo depois. Seu planeta natal era Stewjon, do qual Kenobi tinha vagas lembranças de brincadeiras com seu irmão, Owen. Há registros de que Kenobi pode ter ocasionalmente visitado Owen e o resto da família Kenobi mais tarde em sua vida. Youngling thumb|left|O Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quando youngling, Obi-Wan foi aprendiz de Yoda ao lado de outros aspirantes a Jedi de sua idade. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln e Quinlan Vos tornaram-se amigos de Obi-Wan por toda a vida, e ele acabou por apaixonar-se por sua colega padawan, Siri Tachi. Outros se tornariam rivais, e até mesmo inimigos, tais como Bruck Chun e Aalto. Obi-Wan acabaria por fazer parte do que muitos Jedi se referiam como Velha Guarda, Jedi considerados como prováveis de tomar parte do Alto Conselho Jedi . Seus instrutores de sabre de luz incluíram Anoon Bondara e Cin Drallig. Quando youngling, ele havia sido fascinado por máquinas, construindo modelos de naves e até mesmo sonhando em tornar-se um piloto. Ironicamente, quando cresceu, Kenobi passou a desprezar voar e, apesar de se tornar um excelente piloto, continuou a afirmar que "voar é para droides." Sua habilidade para reparar maquinário e reprogramar computadores serviria bem a ele no futuro, mas, devido a sua habilidade para aprender rapidamente, Obi-Wan tornou-se arrogante e frequentemente impaciente. Sob a cuidadosa orientação de Yoda, no entanto, Obi-Wan tornou-se mais humilde e reservado. Aprendiz de Qui-Gon Jinn thumb|257px|[[Legends:Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi. ]]Apesar da velocidade de seu crescimento como Jedi, quando Obi-Wan atingiu a idade de doze anos, parecia que suas chances de tornar-se um Cavaleiro Jedi tinham ficado para trás; jovens que não eram selecionados para Padawans até os 13 anos eram transferidos para uma das divisões dos Corpos de Serviço Jedi. Um dia, o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn visitou o Templo Jedi na esperança de encontrar um aprendiz. Obi-Wan duelou com um de seus rivais, Bruck Chun, para chamar a atenção do Cavaleiro Jedi que passava. Obi-Wan lutou valentemente ao ponto da exaustão. A ofensiva final contra Bruck foi executada tão ferozmente que Qui-Gon achou Kenobi perigoso demais para ser treinado. Obi-Wan foi enviado para a colônia de mineração de Bandomeer para trabalhar como lavrador para o Corpo Agrícola. Estranhamente, Qui-Gon acabou por ser enviado em uma missão para o mesmo lugar. O jovem e o Cavaleiro Jedi tinham que trabalhar juntos se quisessem sobreviver à missão, que era uma armadilha para Qui-Gon preparada por seu antigo Padawan, Xanatos. Obi-Wan mostrou a Qui-Gon que era digno de tornar-se seu Padawan quando foram atacados pelos membros da Organização criminosa de Xanatos, a Corporação do Mundo Exterior. Depois de pôr um fim à tensa situação, os dois chegaram a Bandomeer, onde Qui-Gon recebeu uma carta assinada por Xanatos. Revelou-se que Bandomeer não necessitava de ajuda Jedi, tudo havia sido organizado por Xanatos, que foi exposto como líder do Mundo Exterior, cujas operações de mineração aterrorizavam o planeta. Qui-Gon enviou Obi-Wan para suas obrigações no Corpo Agrícola enquanto planejava encontrar Xanatos, não como adversários, mas como embaixadores, trabalhando para encontrara um acordo entre o Mundo Exterior e Bandomeer. Xanatos, entretanto, planejara o tempo todo sabotar o encontro e matar Qui-Gon. Com a ajuda de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon conseguiu mais uma vez pôr um fim aos atos de terror de Xanatos. Qui-Gon duelou com seu antigo aprendiz, e apesar de terminarem com os negócios do Mundo Exterior em Bandomeer, Xanatos conseguiu escapar. Durante sua contenda com Xanatos, Qui-Gon descobriu o verdadeiro potencial de Obi-Wan, e levou-o como seu novo aprendiz Padawan. Seu relacionamento não teve um bom início, já que as personalidades da dupla estavam constantemente em desacordo; Qui-Gon era obstinado, enquanto Obi-Wan era mais prático. Com o tempo, no entanto, suas naturezas opostas transformaram-os em uma dupla eficiente. Durante seu tempo com Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan deixou temporariamente a Ordem Jedi. Alcançado pela guerra civil em Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan decidiu ficar e ajudar as crianças, conhecidas como os Jovens, que estavam lutando contra seus anciões obcecados pelas tradições. Os residentes do planeta lutavam há gerações uma Guerra sem sentido e, na verdade, tinham esquecido o que iniciara a luta. Obi-Wan tornou-se amigo de um rapaz que pertencia aos Jovens chamado Nield e, possivelmente, sentiu-se atraído por uma Jovem chamada Cerasi. Logo após Obi-Wan decidir ficar, Cerasi foi mortalmente ferida e morreu nos braços de Obi-Wan. Por algum tempo, Obi-Wan permaneceu no planeta para continuar a ajuda no esforço de guerra, mas logo sentiu que seu lugar era com os Jedi e foi levado de volta por Qui-Gon, embora demorasse um longo tempo até que confiassem um no outro novamente. Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan reencontraram-se com Xanatos quando o Jedi Negro planejava um ataque ao Mestre Yoda. Felizmente, os dois conseguiram encontrá-lo e enfrentá-lo antes que realizasse seus planos. Foi enquanto frustrava os planos de Xanatos que Obi-Wan foi forçado a lutar contra seu rival de longo tempo, Bruck Chun. Bruck sequestrara o amigo de Obi-Wan, Bant Eerin, enquanto trabalhava para Xanatos, e Obi-Wan enfrentou o jovem desorientado em um duelo de sabres de luz. Obi-Wan triunfou quando Bruck caiu de um penhasco e morreu, embora a culpa assombrasse Obi-Wan por muitos anos. Xanatos cometeu suicídio ao mergulhar em um poço de ácido após Qui-Gon impedir seus planos. Foi durante esta época que ele primeiro falou com Siri Tachi, que ele conhecera durante o treinamento em sabres de luz no Templo. Eles tiveram um início complicado, já que ela estava com raiva por Obi-Wan ter deixado a Ordem, mas forjaria posteriormente uma amizade que duraria o resto de suas vidas, e até mesmo evoluiria para algo mais. Obi-Wan lutou ao lado de seu mestre na Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark, uma das últimas dos muitos conflitos em pequena escala que infestavam a República Galática em seus dias finais. Foi durante a Quarta Batalha de Qotile que a duradoura amizade de Obi-Wan com seu colega Padawan Quinlan Vos realmente começou. Obi-Wan mais tarde recordaria afetuosamente uma missão de treinamento que os dois Padawans realizaram em Ragoon VI e missões que os dois realizariam com Dexter Jettster na Orla Exterior. Quando Obi-Wan estava com 14 anos, ele e Qui-Gon viajaram para um planeta outrora devastado por conflitos e atualmente sob uma trégua temporária. Os governantes de cada planeta trocaram temporariamente de filhos quando atingiam a idade de sete anos e os criavam em um esforço para que os futuros líderes estimassem um ao outro. No entanto, o plano deu errado após centenas de anos de sucesso quando o herdeiro de Rutan decidiu que queria permanecer em Senali, renunciando ao seu planeta natal e ao seu título real. Isso enfureceu o seu pai, Rei Frane, que acreditava que seu filho sofrera lavagem cerebral pelos Senali e ameaçou declarar Guerra a Senali. Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon chegaram para mediar a disputa. Depois de encontrar o Rei Frane, eles foram ao mundo oceânico de Senali e convenceram Leed a retornar para Rutan, assim evitando a guerra. Antes da Batalha de Naboo, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon participaram da colonização de Alaris Prime, onde eles enfrentaram a Federação de Comércio pelo controle da lua. Durante este tempo, Chewbacca teve seu primeiro encontro registrado com um Jedi, quando Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram designados pela República Galática para terminar o conflito em Alaris Prime. Sob a tutela de Jinn, Chewbacca conseguiu liderar a colônia para obter sucesso militar e econômico. Kenobi e Chewbacca se encontrariam novamente em 0 ABY, embora não esteja claro se os dois se reconheceram após não terem se visto por aproximadamente 40 anos. Em 33 ABY, Kenobi auxiliaria seu mestre em missões a Yinchorr e Dorvalla. Depois do Incidente em Dorvalla, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon também se envolveram na tentativa de mediar as relações entre a Federação de Comércio e a Frente Nébula, uma tentativa que terminaria tristemente com o desastre no Encontro de Comércio de Eriadu. thumb|right|206px|Obi-Wan é atacado pelo Savrip.Quando a Baronesa Omnino retornou a território da República, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon secretamente escoltaram sua chegada, pois ela não queria Jedi envolvido na sua escolta. Então, um dos seus guardas é manipulado por um usuário da Força para atacá-la, e Qui-Gon a defende dos disparos. O guarda corre, mas Obi-Wan é capaz de atirar em seu corpo mais tarde. Então, a Baronesa mostra ingratidão e arrogância, ao reclamar porque pediu que os Jedi não se envolvessem na sua escolta. Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan vão relatar isso ao Alto Conselho, e Qui-Gon pede á Yoda para investigar sobre quem teria controlado telepáticamente o guarda para atacar a Baronesa, no entanto, a Baronesa pediu ao Conselho que Qui-Gon lhe servisse como seu guarda. Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon vão encontrá-la no zoológico holográfico do Chanceler Finis Valorum. Então, durante seu tour pelo zoológico, ela pede desculpas por ter sido rude. Mas então, o Chanceler chega com a notícia de que seu filho, Sando, havia enviado uma mensagem de angústia de sua nave e de que ela estava á muitos anos-luz do curso da rota de Vena. Ele diz que uma equipe de resgate já foi enviada, mas Omnino pediu á Qui-Gon que ele salvasse seu filho. thumb|210|left|Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan em Ord Mantell.Então, Qui-Gon afirma que partirá imediatamente. Já em uma nave, no espaço, enquanto jogavam Dejarik, Obi-Wan diz que a baronesa parecia ter achado uma nova fé nele, mas Qui-Gon diz que ela é apenas uma mãe preocupada. Na sala de comando, eles são informados de que haviam encontrado o sinal da nave de Sando e o da nave de resgate. Eles encontram a nave de resgate e o cargueiro que transportava Sando lado á lado, e Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon descem, notando que a nave foi palco de tiros. Não encontrando nada, eles partem para o cargueiro de Sando. Lá, eles encontram inúmeros corpos, inclusive o de um Savrip mantelliano, próximo á uma jaula. Obi-Wan encontra o corpo de Sando e então, eles são surpreendidos por um vivo, e ele ataca Obi-Wan, que corta seu braço esquerdo com o seu sabre de luz. O Savrip o joga no chão e então, Qui-Gon o mata. Após ponderar sobre o porque de um Savrip estar em um cargueiro, Qui-Gon afirma que os savrips são nativos do planeta Ord Mantell, e que encontrarão respostas lá. Á caminho de Ord Mantell, Obi-Wan diz que a Galáxia seria melhor sem monstros como os Savrips, lamentando a morte da tripulação da nave de resgate e do cargueiro. Qui-Gon diz que aquele foi o comentário mais repugnante que já havia ouvido de Obi-Wan, e sugere que quando ele estiver preocupado em curar sua consciência, ele meça suas palavras. Chegando á Ord Mantell, eles falam com um alienígina que é o responsável pelas chegadas em Ord Mantell. Ele pede seu nome, mas Qui-Gon confunde sua mente para que ele acredite que não precisa saber seu nome. Qui-Gon pede que ele lhe diga aonde pousou a nave de Sando quando ela veio á Ord Mantell há três dias. Ele lhes diz que uma nave de Vena fez uma entrega na Usina de Umidade Valente. Então, mais uma vez, Qui-Gon manipula sua mente para que ele lhe dê a chave de um speeder. Então, á caminho da Usina, Obi-Wan questiona seu mestre pelo fato dele confundir o sujeito. Qui-Gon lhe diz que na próxima vez que precisarem de um speeder urgentemente, deixará que Obi-Wan cuide disso. Quando eles chegam á Usina, Obi-Wan diz que o lugar parece abandonado. Então, eles são surpreendidos por diversos droides armados, apontando rifles e blasters para eles. Obi-Wan avisa seu mestre de que as saídas foram fechadas, e então, os droides abrem fogo contra os dois. Quando o fogo é cessado, eles notam que Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon ainda estão vivos, agarrados á um cano no teto. Então, eles saltam sobre os droides e começam á atacá-los. Eles destroem inúmeros droides, até a chegada de Orin Bold, o dono da Usina. Ele ordena que os droides cessem os disparos, e então, conversa com os Jedi. Ele teme que o barão de Ord Mantell, Taxer Sundown, teria mandado os dois para matá-lo. Então, a filha de Orin, Nella Bold, chega. Qui-Gon lhes questiona sobre a nave de Sando, e diz que segundo as autoridades do porto, ela teria pousado ali. Orin afirma que as autoridades poderiam ter sido facilmente subornadas. Nella afirma que jamais ouviu falar de Sando, e Obi-Wan conta que sente que eles estão falando a verdade. Nella lhes dá as coordenadas de Sundown, que era um criminoso local. Ela os leva até lá em seu voador, dizendo que com o speeder levariam horas. No seu voador, Obi-Wan pergunta á Nella se não pegaria alguma doença ao tocar nele. Ela diz que ele está em perfeita condições e que trocou o exaustor e o acelerador ela. Obi-Wan pergunta se aquilo era legal, e ela diz que, para todo caso, havia posto um saco de vômito no voador para "maricas" como ele. Ela também conta para eles que Taxer Sundown era um Jedi. Nella avista um grupo de savrips em uma colina, e tenta disparar contra eles, pois um savrip havia matado sua mãe. Qui-Gon manipula suas mãos para soltarem dos controles do voador enquanto Obi-Wan assume o controle da nave. Qui-Gon diz que não iriam matar os savrips, pois eles eram inocentes. Então, eles chegam ao território de Sundown, eles pousam na doca de um amigo de Nella. Nella se sente mal, desidratada. Então, os três são abordados por um holograma de Sundown, que diz que esperava por eles e que sua investigação terminaria agora. Então, Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon avistam os soldados de Sundown. Nella se esconde enquanto os dois os combatem, duelando com todos eles e os derrotando. Nisso, uma nave surge e captura Nella. Qui-Gon interroga um dos homens e ele diz que a nave foi para o esconderijo de Sundown, á quinze quilômetros dali. Então, Obi-Wan diz que pode dirigir o Incom de Nella, mas vê que ele foi roubado. Então, eles utilizam outro veículo para resgatá-la. Eles avistam a nave que a sequestrou destruída em uma colina, e então, notam vários soldados de Sundown mortos ao seu redor. Obi-Wan encontra o seu capacete, e Qui-Gon diz que parece ter sido trabalho de Savrips e que ela ainda pode estar viva, e que irá achá-la. Eles interceptam um soldado de Sundown e ele lhes diz que Sundown está á caminho da fazenda de Orin. Qui-Gon vai atrás de Nella no acampamento dos Savrips enquanto Obi-Wan vai atrás de Sundown. Na fazenda de Orin, ele observa Orin e Sundown conversando, mas Obi-Wan é atacado pelos droides de Orin, no entanto, Sundown ouve os tiros e parte em uma nave. Orin bate em sua cabeça com uma ferramenta. Obi-Wan parte em busca de Sundown em um swoop, mas Sundown encontra Qui-Gon e Nella, que sobem um morro em cima de um Savrips, que na realidade, haviam salvado. Ele dispara contra os dois, mas Obi-Wan, em cima do swoop, corta uma das asas da nave de Sundown, a derrubando. Então, ele para em cima da colina, encontrando-se com Obi-Wan e Nella. Então, eles veêm a baronsa Omnino chegando em sua nave. Qui-Gon então, desvenda todo o mistério por trás da morte de Sando. A baronesa Omnino havia aliado-se á Taxer Sundown para manchar o nome dos Jedi, em busca de vingança. Ela manipulou os Savrips para agarrarem Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon e Nella. Ela havia rendido o Chanceler Valorum, e agora, Vena tinha acesso ilimitado á Ord Mantell e fazia parte da República. Então, Qui-Gon fingiu submeter-se á virar seu guarda pessoal. Ela o soltou e então, ele a decapitou. Todos os seus guardas e o Chanceler saíram do seu controle psíquico. Os moradores de Ord Mantell atiraram nos Savrips, preocupados. Qui-Gon os conta que os Savrips são, na verdade, seres pacíficos. No caminho de volta para casa, Obi-Wan pergunta á Qui-Gon se quando eles se separaram, ele teria enviado Obi-Wan atrás de Sundown para evitar que ele confrontasse os Savrips. Qui-Gon responde que não, ele teria enviado Obi-Wan atrás de Sundown para evitar que Obi-Wan fosse confrontado pelos Savrips. Então, Obi-Wan diz ter um tabuleiro de Dejarik com ele e pergunta á seu mestre se ele está interessado em jogar. Qui-Gon responde que não, e ele concorda, dizendo "Nem eu". Bloqueio de Naboo (32 ABY) Em 32 ABY, durante a missão para resolver a disputa comercial em Naboo, Kenobi e seu Mestre, Qui-Gon Jinn foram traídos por Nute Gunray e pela Federação de Comércio. Agindo sob as ordens do Lorde Negro de Sith, Darth Sidious, Gunray tentou assassinar os dois Jedi soltando gás tóxico na sala e despachando um pequeno grupo de droides de batalha. Os Jedi superaram as ameaças e quase alcançaram a ponte da nave da Federação de Comércio antes de serem atrasados droides com campos de força. Qui-Gon optou por escapar para a superfície de Naboo e avisa-los da invasão iminente. A dupla encontraria por acaso um nativo do planeta, o Gungan Jar Jar Binks, que levou os Jedi ao encontro dos habitantes da cidade subaquática de Otoh Gunga. Os Gungans rejeitaram os Jedi e os enviaram para a cidade capital de Theed. Quando chegaram a Theed, os Jedi conseguiram resgatar a Rainha Padmé Amidala e e seu séquito. Sua tentativa de escapar das garras da Federação levou-os ao isolado mundo do Anel Exterior de Tatooine. Encontrando Anakin Skywalker thumb|left|260px|Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Em Tatooine, o mestre de Kenobi encontrou por acaso Anakin Skywalker, um jovem menino que mostrou um tremendo potencial da Força e uma contagem sem precedentes de midi-clórians. Jinn decidiu que o menino deveria ser treinado, e apesar de Kenobi também ficar impressionado com o potencial da força de Anakin, ele inicialmente discordou da decisão de seu mestre; ele acreditava, como o Conselho Jedi mais tarde concordaria, que o menino já era velho demais e tinha adquirido laços afetivos demais para tornar-se um Jedi. Outra descoberta também foi feita em Tatooine. No caminho de volta à Nave Real da Rainha de Naboo, Jinn foi atacado por um perigoso inimigo com um sabre de luz duplo. Mal conseguiu escapar ao pular para a nave quando ela decolava, e chegou à conclusão que seu adversário deveria ser um Sith. Quando informou o Conselho de suas conclusões, eles duvidaram dele, e simplesmente ordenaram que Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan fossem cuidadosos ao proteger a Rainha. A Batalha de Naboo e suas conseqüências. thumb|234px|Qui-Gon Jinn e Kenobi duelam com Darth Maul.Durante a Batalha de Naboo, Qui-Gon e Kenobi lutaram para proteger a Rainha até que foram confrontados por Darth Maul, Lorde Sith e aprendiz Sith do perigoso Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. Maul abilmente lutou com ambos os Jedi de uma só vez com seu sabre de luz com lamina dupla, e conseguiu até mesmo separar os dois. Jinn, agora lutando sozinho, fez o possível para defender-se do Sith até que Kenobi os alcançasse, mas o Jedi mais velho ficara exausto pelo longo duelo e sem o espaço necessário para utilizar apropriadamente a técnica de combate com sabre de luz que preferia. Maul atingiu-o no queixo com o punho de seu sabre e, aproveitando-se da surpresa do Jedi, reverteu seu sabre de luz para apunhalar Qui-Gon no peito. Kenobi ficou devastado com a derrota de seu mestre e amigo, mas rapidamente atacou Maul. Depois de alguma luta, Kenobi conseguiu cortar o saber de luz de Maul em metades de um duplo. Entretanto, Maul continuou a lutar com o Padawan, e empurrou Kenobi para dentro de um poço de energia usando a Força. Kenobi sobreviveu agarrando no último momento uma protuberância na parede, mas Maul chutou o sabre de luz do Padawan para o fundo do longo poço e então tentou usar sua arma para fazer com que Kenobi se soltasse. Kenobi recorreu à Força, acalmando-se, depois, ao usar a Força para pular para fora do poço, ele chamou o sabre de luz de seu mestre para sua mão e cortou Maul em metades enquanto o Sith espantado com o que parecia ser sua vitória iminente. Antes de morrer, Qui-Gon pediu ao seu aprendiz para treinar Anakin. Kenobi, sentiu que não podia recusar, e tomou para si a tarefa de treinar o menino. O Conselho Jedi ficou igualmente comovido com o apelo, e fatidicamente reverteu sua decisão, ainda que com dúvidas e receios. Anakin foi formalmente colocado sob a tutela do próprio Kenobi, o que foi notável porque ele ainda era um Padawan na ocasião de seu duelo com Maul. O Conselho Jedi ficara impressionado que Kenobi derrotara um Sith, um inimigo que não surgia há um milênio. Obi-Wan foi nomeado Cavaleiro Jedi completo pelo duelo com Darth Maul servindo como seu ultimo Teste Jedi. Cavaleiro (32 ABY - 22 ABY) Após três anos do treinamento de Anakin, o novo mestre e o aprendiz foram enviados em sua primeira missão juntos. Ordenaram que investigassem o líder de culto, Kad Chun, irmão de Bruck Chun. Kad ainda culpava Obi-Wan pela morte de seu irmão, e somente após Obi-Wan e Anakin revelarem um plano traiçoeiro contra Kad que Obi-Wan foi perdoado. Em uma missão Jedi a Ragoon-6 Obi-Wan e Anakin viram um homem misterioso que poderia ser o filho de Xanatos. Mais investigações revelaram que ele era de Nierport VII, colecionava artefatos Sith, e era extremamente rico sem razão aparente. Depois de uma fuga em um podracer, outras investigações foram reveladas em relação ao homem, que tentava tomar o mercado de bactal através de um empreendimento de mineração. Obi-Wan, com Anakin, descobre que o homem estava tentando impressionar um Lorde Sith e planejando matar o jovem. Mestre e aprendiz conseguem escapar, impedindo a extração de titanite de Omega no processo. Zonama Sekot A missão eguinte levou-os ao planeta vivo de Zonama Sekot em uma tentativa de encontrar um Cavaleiro Jedi, Vergere, que havia desaparecido recentemente duarante uma missão ali. Sem que soubessem, Wilhuff Tarkin e Raith Sienar haviam-nos seguido para explorar a habilidade de Zonama Sekot em fundir rapidamente tecnologia manufaturada e orgânica em caças estelares. No planeta, os colonos vendiam “parceiros-sementes”, que se ligavam a seus hospedeiros e permitiam ao planeta fazer um caça estelar sob medida para o indivíduo. Anakin atraiu mais parceiros-sementes do que qualquer um anteriormente, e ele deu a sua nova nave o nome de Jabitha. Quando Tarkin e Sienar chegaram, o planeta revelou sua consciência sentiente aos Jedi, explicando que Vergere havia partido com os misteriosos "Yuuzhan Vong" para proteger Zonama Sekot. Anakin e Obi-Wan não conseguiram salvá-la, mas conseguiram impedir o ataque de Tarkin. Num ataque de raiva, Anakin queimou telecineticamente o guarda-costas de Tarkin, Ke Daiv, de dentro para fora. Essa demonstração de poder negro preocupou Obi-Wan muito. Anakin foi capturado e levado diante de Tarkin, mas Obi-Wan destruiu a nave-capitânea de Tarkin, Zonoma Sekot ativou seu hiperpropulsor planetário, desaparecendo para regiões desconhecidas. Sienar e Tarkin retornaram para a República, mas Jabitha morreu, devido à separação tanto do corpo de Skywalker quanto de seu planeta natal. Obi-Wan e Anakin retornaram então a Coruscant. Vôo de Longo Curso thumb|left|167px|Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cavaleiro Jedi.Em 27 ABY, Mestre Mace Windu enviou Kenobi e Skywalker em uma missão secreta a Barlok para monitorar o arrogante cavaleiro Jedi Jorus C'baoth e sua Padawan, Lorana Jinzler. Sem o conhecimento deles, Kinman Doriana, em nome de Darth Sidious, havia planejado para que as negociações fluíssem esplendidamente a favor de Jorus, obtendo prestígio suficiente para prosseguir com seu Projeto Vôo de Longo Curso. Obi-Wan e Anakin resgataram Jinzler depois que ela havia sido capturada por revoltosos, mas seus oponentes conseguiram obter componentes que precisavam para criar um míssil e atacar as negociações. Obi-Wan tentou impedir o míssil, mas sem sucesso. No entanto, C'baoth usou a Força para esmagar o míssil, fato que ajudou-o concluir as negociações, assim como receber apoio para o Vôo de Longo Curso Após a autorização do Senado para o Projeto Vôo de Longo Curso, Mestre Windu encarregou Obi-Wan de acompanhar a missão pelo menos parte do caminho para ficar de olho no obstinado e arrogante C'baoth. Enquanto estavam na expedição, Obi-Wan freqëntemente entrou em atrito com C'baoth over C'baoth quanto ao seu gerenciamento do Vôo de Longo Curso, especialmente quando o Mestre Jedi começou a tirar potenciais crianças Jedi de seus pais durante a noite. Somente quando o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine em pessoa pediu que Kenobi e Anakin resolvessem uma disputa em um mundo próxima à parada final do Vôo de Longo Curso em território da República é que os dois deixaram a expedição. Pouco tempo depois, Kenobi e seu Padawan, em companhia de Siri Tachi e o aprendiz dela, Ferus Olin, receberam a missão de investigar o desaparecimento do filho de um senador. Para que se infiltrassem em um grupo de estudantes renegados de uma escola de elite senatorial em Andara, Anakin propôs que ele e Ferus Olin penetrassem na escola passando-se por filhos de senadores. A parte de Obi-Wan e de Siri na missão envolvia passarem por pais que estavam matriculando seus “filhos” na escola. Quando a missão terminou, Anakin havia ficado envolvido demais com a sociedade, fazendo com que entrasse em atrito com Obi-Wan quando Mestre e Padawan se reencontraram. O sacrifício de Yaddle Logo depois, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda e Yaddle foram enviados em uma missão de negociação a Mawan para apaziguar uma devastadora guerra civil entre três grupos criminosos. Esses grupos, liderados por Decca, o Hutt, Feena Shaan e um homem chamado Striker, fizeram com que o resto da população procurasse refúgio no subterrâneo. Sem que soubessem, o planeta caótico era uma armadilha preparada por Striker. Ele liberou uma arma química fatal que matou Yaddle quando ela a absorveu através da Força, salvando a cidade de Naatan no processo. A arma havia sido criada para matar Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz, mas falhou devido ao sacrifício de Yaddle. Juntos, Obi-Wan e Anakin levaram a paz a Mawan, mas Anakin sentiu-se responsável pela morte do membro do Alto Conselho Jedi. A culpa de Anakin quanto à morte de Yaddle causou atritos entre ele e Obi-Wan, que achava que não seria capaz de ensinar adequadamente ao turbulento rapaz. Quando enviados em um resgate ao sistema Uziel para um planeta chamado Vanqor, os dois foram forçados a tentar reconciliar suas diferenças, primeiro, envolvendo-se em uma confusão com gundarks, depois, sob a influência de uma droga chamada de Zona de Auto-Contenção, Anakin foi feito prisioneiro pela cientista insana Jenna Zan Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln e Clee Rhara, que estavam a caminho de outra missão quando captaram o pedido de socorro, pegaram Obi-Wan, que estava em TY44, uma lua de Vanqor, e seguiram para o planeta em si. Lá, ajudaram-no a resgatar Anakin. Seguindo Jenna Arbor e Roy Teda thumb|255px|Kenobi e Skywalker em sua busca.Jenna escapou, entretanto, e não reapareceu novamente até que Anakin tivesse dezesseis anos. A partir de uma informação dada a eles por Tyro Caladian, descobriram que ela havia aparecido em Romin, um foco de corrupção e vilania e um abrigo para criminosos. Para se infiltrarem no planeta, ele, seu aprendiz, Siri e Ferus disfarçaram-se como um grupo de ladrões procurando refúgio no planeta. Eles descobriram que Jenna aliara-se a Roy Teda, o governante de Romin, e a Granta Omega, que também havia rompido com os Jedi. Antes que os Jedi fossem capturados, uma guerra civil começou. O submundo estava tentando derrubar Teda. No meio do conflito, Roy e Jenna fugiram. Os criminosos contataram os Jedi, pensando que eram realmente criminosos, procurando uma maneira de sair daquele mundo. Entretanto, Jenna reconheceu Anakin de seu encontro anterior, e Roy ordenou que seus homens capturassem os Jedi. Antes que pudessem fazê-lo, Mace Windu e uma equipe de Jedi chegaram bem em tempo e prenderam Roy e Jenna. Já que os dois estavam tentando chegar até Omega, e os Jedi sabiam que eles os levariam até ele, os prisioneiros foram libertados. Poucas semanas depois, Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz seguiram Jenna e Roy até o planeta Falleen, onde eles haviam conseguido com que as instalações dos Sistemas água Negra para que produzissem sua droga, a Zona de Auto-Contenção. Quando foram encontrados, Jenna foi forçada a destruir as instalações e Roy Teda fugiu. Logo depois, Sano Sauro, que era amigo de Granta Omega, e Bog Divinian, começaram a fazer acusações contra os Jedi para convencer o Senado Galático a diminuir ou remover completamente seu apoio à Ordem. A votação era sobre se os Jedi deveriam envolver-se com as atividades do Senado. Era tudo parte do plano de Sauro e Omega para liberar a Zona de Auto-Conteção no sistema de ventilação do Senado e assassinar o Chanceler Palpatine. Anakin e Ferus, que estavam aprendendo a deixar de lado sua rivalidade e a se entenderem, conseguiram impedir a tentativa de assassinato do Chanceler Supremo. O plano de Omega foi exposto, mas não a tempo de salvar vinte e um senadores e vários outros funcionários do Senado de serem assassinados por droides programados por Teda. Sem que ele soubesse, já que não tinha mais utilidade para Jenna e Granta, um droide foi programado para matá-lo também, e obteve sucesso. Obi-Wan, Anakin e Siri partiram para encontrar Omega, deixando Ferus para proteger os senadores e Palpatine. Rastreando Omega e Jenna Zan Arbor até Korriban, quarto pares Jedi; Kenobi e Skywalker, Siri e Ferus, Ry-Gaul e Tru Veld, e Soara e Darra; viajaram até lá para confrontá-los e impedi-los. Os aprendizes foram separados de seus Mestres para melhor cumprir a missão. A investigação de Dreshdae levou-os até o Vale dos Lordes Negros. Durante o confronto com Granta Omega, Kenobi não teve escolha a não ser matá-lo, já que Omega era perigoso demais para permanecer vivo. Mantendo a paz thumb|Kenobi em [[Legends:24 ABY|24 ABY. ]]Algum tempo depois, Mestre e aprendiz foram enviados em uma missão diplomática a um planeta que desejava juntar-se à República Galática. Eles logo descobriram, entretanto, que a população nativa do planeta achava que o roubo era uma importante habilidade social. Durante sua estada, o sabre-de-luz de Anakin foi roubado. Ele procurou por ele, envergonhado de contar a Obi-Wan que perdera-o, e logo teve que admitir a derrota. Pedindo ajuda a Obi-Wan, ele descobriu que o Cavaleiro Jedi sabia que o sabre fora roubado, e, usando um truque da Força, “pegou-o” do ladrão. Obi-Wan estivera simplesmente esperando que Anakin admitisse que perdera-o. Obi-Wan e seu aprendiz receberam a missão de proteger o Senador Simon Greyshade de ser assassinado. Simon recentemente assumira o cargo de senador da Comunidade que seu primo assassinado havia deixado. O primo de Simon, Jheramahd Greyshade, for a atirado do telhado do edifício República 500 em uma tentativa de paralisar a aprovação do Ato de Reforma Financeira,que o Senador apoiava. O Ato de Reforma Financeira era um projeto de lei que tinha a intenção de reduzir a corrupção que estava causando o colapso do Senado, e, conseqüentemente, da República. Obi-Wan e Anakin conseguiram salvar Simon da morte certa. Por ter sido descoberto que o assassinato e a tentativa de assassinato estavam ligados ao Ato de Reforma Financeira, ele nunca entrou em votação. Alguns dizem que essa foi a causa do afastamento de alguns planetas que formariam a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e que sua aprovação poderia ter evitado as Guerras Clônicas. Missão a Ansion thumb|280px|left|Kenobi e Skywalker em Ansion. Obi-Wan e Anakin, juntos com Luminara Unduli e sua aprendiz, Barriss Offee, forma enviados a Ansion para resolver uma disputa que poderia fazer com que o planeta extremamente estratégico se separasse da Confederação. Se Ansion caísse, o mesmo aconteceria com incontáveis outros mundos. Os Jedi negociaram um acordo com os moradores da cidade para que permanecessem na República, desde que também convencessem os nômades Alwari a permitirem a expansão até as regiões cobertas por gramados. Mal sabiam eles que o Presidente Shu Mai do Sindicato do Comércio estava usando sua influência para que Ansion se separasse. Chegando antes do esperado, Obi-Wan e Anakin conseguiram resgatar Luminara e Barriss de um bando de assassinos. Graças a Shu Mai e seu comparsa Soergg o Hutt, os Jedi estavam em constante perigo de serem atacados por assassinos de aluguel, incluindo o seqüestro bem-sucedido de Barriss por dois Ansionianos, Kyakhta e Bulgan. Barriss curou os ferimentos de doi assassinos no entanto, e eles tornaram-se guias para os Jedi encontrarem os clãs nômades, particularmente o clã Borokii. Os Jedi conseguiram afinal fazer contato com o clã Borokii, que, depois de solicitar que os Jedi obtivessem um maço dede rara lã albina surepp, concordaram com o acordo dos Jedi, desde que eles os ajudassem a guerrear seus rivais, o clã Januul. Obi-Wan chocou seus companheiros quando concordou, mas ele tinha um plano. Quando as linhas de batalha se formaram, os Jedi marcharam até o meio e se recusaram a enfrentar quaisquer dos lados, pedindo que ambos os clãs negociassem um acordo. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara e Barriss foram em seguida atacados pelos dois lados, mas desviaram os ataques e, incrivelmente, apararam apenas as armas, derrotando os dois exércitos sem a perda de alguma vítima. Após o estabelecimento da paz entre as tribos, os Jedi viajaram de volta à capital, Cuipernam, para informar o Conselho da Unidade que controlava o destino do planeta de seu sucesso. Quando foram atacados novamente por assassinos, os dois clãs enviaram uma guarda de honra para ajudar os Jedi, e Ansion permaneceu na República graças aos esforços de Obi-Wan e seus companheiros. Devido ao seu status de Presidente, Shu Mai não foi exposto como parte da trama. Início das Guerras Clônicas thumb|172px|Kenobi no início das Guerras Clônicas.Dez anos após a Invasão de Naboo, logo depois de voltar de uma disputa de fronteiras em Ansion, Kenobi e Skywalker receberam a tarefa de proteger Padmé Amidala após um atentado à sua vida. Através de um ardil organizado por Anakin, a assassina, uma Clawdite chamada Zam Wesell, foi logo descoberta e Kenobi perseguiu-a através da ruas de Coruscant, finalmente encurralando-a dentro do Clube Outlander. Infelizmente, Wesell logo tornou-se ela mesma uma vítima, sucumbindo ao dardo envenenado de um caçador misterioso vestindo uma armadura Mandaloriana. A única pista de sua identidade era o próprio dardo que matou Wesell, uma arma de fabricação Kaminoana. Kenobi contatou seu amigo Dexter Jettster, que informou-o sobre Kamino, um planeta que havia sido estranhamente deletado dos Arquivos Jedi. Chegando lá, foi informado que um enorme exército clone não-autorizado estava sendo criado para a República por ordem do falecido Mestre Jedi Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi foi apresentado ao modelo dos clones, um caçador de recompenses chamado Jango Fett. Kenobi comunicou-se com o Conselho Jedi e recebeu a ordem de prender o caçador de recompensas para investigações. Iniciou-se uma luta feroz entre Kenobi e Jango, com o filho de Jango atirando em Kenobi a partir da nave de Fett. Apesar dos esforços de Kenobi, Fett escapou para Geonosis com seu filho Boba. Kenobi seguiu-os. Jango percebeu que Kenobi os seguia e tentou eliminar o Jedi de uma vez por todas levando-o através dos anéis de Geonosis. O Caça estelar de Kenobi foi danificado e ele foi forçado a esconder-se em um asteróide enquanto Fett descia em direção a Geonosis. Em Geonosis, Kenobi descobriu uma conspiração dos sistemas solares que queriam separar-se da República liderada pelo Conde Dookan. Kenobi foi capturado logo depois de enviar mensagens a Anakin e ao Conselho Jedi informando-os dos acontecimentos mais recentes. Dookan tentou persuadir Kenobi a se juntar à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, usando a memória que Kenobi tinha de Qui-Gon Jinn como isca, e contando a ele que um Sith controlava o Senado Galático. Dookan continuou a tentar seduzir Obi-Wan dizendo que, se Obi-Wan se juntasse a ele, os dois poderiam eliminar a ameaça Sith de uma vez por todas. Para grande desapontamento de Dookan, Kenobi simplesmente respondeu que Qui-Gon nunca se juntaria a Dookan e, se os Sith realmente controlassem o Senado, os Jedi já teriam percebido. Dookan saiu, refletindo que seria difícil assegurar a libertação de Kenobi. Batalha de Geonosis (22 ABY) thumb|216px|Batalha de Geonosis.Recebendo sua mensagem, Anakin e Padmé foram à Geonosis na tentativa de resgatar Kenobi antes que outros Jedi pudessem vir de Coruscant, mas eles também foram capturados e sentenciados à morte pelos Geonosianos na Arena Petranaki, onde três feras selvagens (um nexu, um reek e um acklay) seriam os carrascos.Na arena, Obi-Wan, Anakin e Padmé conseguiram lutar contra as feras selvagens que vieram matá-los e mudaram a situação a seu favor. Dookan então enviou droidekas para acabar com eles. Foi a oportuna chegada de Mace Windu e uma equipe de Jedi que impediu suas mortes. No entando, Dookan mostrou que já esperava o resgate, e revelou seu devastador exército droide Separatista (incluindo B1 battle droids, droidekas e B2 super battle droids). Os Jedi lutaram bravamente apesar de estarem em menor número que os droides e sofrerem várias baixas. Mestre Yoda chega bem na hora com um enorme exército clone de Kamino para salvar os Jedi remanescentes. Este foi o início da Batalha de Geonosis, e das Guerras Clônicas. Kenobi, Anakin e Padmé vão a bordo do mesmo Low ALAAT (ltitude Assault Transport) e prosseguiram para a luta principal. Os Jedi então percebem Conde Dookan fugindo da batalha, seguido por duas naves geonosianas (Nantex-class). Kenobi ordenou ao piloto da nave que o persegui-se. Quando Padmé foi projetada para fora da nave devido a um ataque de uma das naves geonosianas, Kenobi foi obrigado a proibir seu Padawan de ir atrás da Senadora. Os dois Jedi finalmente chegaram até o Lorde Sith e o enfrentaram em um duelo. Anakin precipita-se e logo é incapacitado pelo raio da Força de Dookan. thumb|left|216px|Obi-Wan e Dookan duelam.Kenobi então fica sozinho para encarar o poderoso Lorde Sith e está apto a aparar os raios de Dookan. Obi-Wan luta brilhantemente mas suas habilidades em Soresu não eram páreas para o mais experiente Sith, que era destacava-se na Forma II: Makashi. Muitos fatores talvez tenha contribuído para a derrota de Obi-Wan. Kenobi estava exausto da difícil batalha que ocorreu na Arena, distraído por Anakin ferido, e estava usando um Sabre de luz que não era o seu. Ele acabou caindo quando Dookan feriu sua perna e seu ombro. Anakin, no entando, se recuperou bem na hora de defender seu mestre de um golpe de Dookan que poria fim a vida de Kenobi. Enquanto Anakin e Dookan estavam brevemente conversaram, Kenobi atraiu com a Força seu sabre de luz. Emprestando o sabre para Anakin, Kenobi poderia somente assistir seu aprendiz enfrentando o Lorde Sith. Inicialmente, Anakin estava apto a abaixar a guarde de Dookan, mas já que Jar'Kai não era sua preferida e nem mais poderosa forma de luta, Dookan rapidamente deixou Anakin com apensar um sabre. Obrigado a retornar ao seu estilo preferido Forma V, Anakin e Dookan se engajaram em uma brutal disputa de sabres. Mesmo com os visíveis esforços de Anakin, a experiência e a economia de energia de Dookan triunfaram sobre a juventude e a força bruta, e Kenobi assitius o Sith decepar o braço direito de Anakin. Neste momento crítico, Yoda chegou no exato momento que Dookan iria matar os incapacitados Skywalker e Kenobi. Enfrentando Dookan em uma batalha viciante, Yoda ganhou o controle da luta, mas Dookan fez com que uma enorme coluna caísse por cima de Anakin e Obi-Wan, fazendo com que Yoda perdesse a atenção para evitar o pior e ganhar tempo para escapar. Retornando a Coruscant e brevemente conversando com Yoda e Mace Windu, Kenobi admitiu que sem os clones, a batalha não teria sido ganha, mas Yoda rebateu sua declaração. Guerras Clônicas (22 ABY–19 ABY) thumb|Obi-Wan durante as Guerras Clônicas.Kenobi se tornou um General no Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas, liderou o exército em muitas famosas vitórias, como a do Projeto Dark Reaper, fazendo par com Anakin e Mace Windu em planetas como Thule, Rhen Var, Kashyyyk, e Raxus Prime. Nessas batalhas, Kenobi costumava participar no cockpit do seu fighter tank, mas também em um LAAT/i enquanto fazia a evacuação de Rhen Var e com uma speeder bike em Raxus Prime antes de uma batalha lá. Enquanto Anakin estava tendo sucesso contra a ameça, Obi-Wan estava perturbado com a audácia de Anakin em suas vitórias. Este foi seguido logo após sua brilhante liderança na Primeira Batalha de Kamino que levou a República à vitória. Como sua reputação cresceu, Obi-Wan ganhou o apelido de "O Negociador" por suas brilhantes soluções diplomáticas como uma alternativa de luta. Outra participação importante de Obi-Wan nas Guerras Clônicas foi que sua imagem, assim como a de seu aprendiz, foram usados em um holograma da República para treinamento de tiro dos atiradores clone, na distinção entre alvos amigáveis e hostis. Batalha de Ohma-D'un :Ficheiro:Blue Glass Arrow.png Artigo principal: Batalha de Ohma-D'un thumb|left|Kenobi, Skywalker e outros cercam Ventress. Kenobi foi eventualmente despachado com Skywalker, o ARC Trooper Alpha-17 e outro Jedi chamada Glaive e sua Padawan Zule Xiss para investigar a nova arma química conhecida como "gás do pântano" usada em Ohma-D'un. Kenobi e Glaive entraram muitas vezes em desacordo uns com os outros durante a missão. Durante a missão do grupo foi atacado por Asajj Ventress e Durge, um caçador de recompensas, e Kenobi defendeu Glaive de Durge. Porém, Glaive foi decapitada por Ventress e Xiss perdeu seu braço em meio à confusão. Kenobi e Xiss, no entanto, conseguaram resistir a Ventress, mesmo sendo envenenados pelo gás, até a chegada oportuna de Skywalker e Alpha-17. Kenobi e Skywalker, eventualmente, afastaram os assassinos de Zule Xiss, mas foram incapazes de impedi-los de escapar ou recuperar o antídoto do gás. Batalha de Skye :Ficheiro:Blue Glass Arrow.png Artigo principal: Batalha de Skye Em 21 ABY, Kenobi temporariamente tomou Ventor Halagad como uma Padawan, além de Skywalker, após o falecimento do ex-mestre de Ventor. Eles viajaram para o planeta de Skye, onde ele lutou contra um terrorista genético. Eles frustraram a trama do terrorista que ameaçou o planeta com a destruição total. Após a batalha, Skywalker descobriu S'kytri Kharys, que provou ser forte na Força. Ele queria levá-la de volta com eles para o treinamento, mas Kenobi e Ventor acreditavam que ela era velha demais para iniciar o caminho de um Jedi e se recusaram a levá-la. No entanto, Skywalker prometeu à Kharys que ele voltaria um dia para treiná-la. A Ameaça Bio-Droide thumb|left|174px|Obi-Wan durante a missão á Ord Cestus. Kenobi e Kit Fisto, posteriormente, foram áOrd Cestus para terminar a produção de droides de segurança JK-13, para impedir o planeta de cair para o domínio da Confederação. Viajando junto áDoolb Snoil enquanto Fisto trabalhavo no deserto com quatro ARCs, Kenobi fez contato com duas das Cinco Famílias Reinantes de Ord Cestus e as tropas do Vento do Deserto. Enquanto Kenobi e Snoil tentavam resolver a questão de uma forma pacífica, Fisto e os ARCs preparavam as tropas do Vento do Deserto para uma possível guerrilha, se necessária. Kenobi ajudou G'Mai Duris á manter sua posição, e trabalhou para revelar o céu de intrigas em torno do funcionamento do governo. Decidindo que havia chego o momento de decisões drásticas, Kenobi e Fisto encenaram um ataque ás Cinco Famílias, com Fisto fingindo ser um acólito de Conde Dooku e Kenobi o repelindo. No entanto, após a encenação ter surtido efeito, Asajj Ventress, através de um emissário, revelou ás Cinco Famílias. Expulsos do planeta, Obi-Wan e Snoil foram embora. mas Kenobi conseguiu escapar para encontrar-se com Fisto. Enquanto trabalharam junto aos clones, Kenobi e Fisto passaram á entendê-los mais, e ensinaram á eles elementos de exercício do Fluxo Jedi. Batalha de Christophsis Após Anakin receber o título de Cavaleiro Jedi, ele e Kenobi foram enviados ao planeta Christophsis à fim de ajudar nativos e o senador Bail Organa à combater os Separatistas, que tentavam dominar o planeta. O bloqueio inimigo, que era comandado por Trench, foi rapidamente destruído por Anakin Skywalker usando de sua nave oculta. Anakin, Obi-Wan e seus clones se prepararam para emboscar o avanço do exército droide em duas torres separadas. Quando eles estavam prestes a disparar contra os droides, os avanços se dividem em três colunas e droides apareceramm de repente na torre de Obi-Wan. Anakin chamou um caça para a evacuação imediata antes de liderar seu esquadrão para ajudar Obi-Wan. Eles fugiram para o telhado, e os droides os seguiram. Seu caça chegou e os pegou, mas não antes de tirarem a cabeça do droide de comando tático para descobrir como os Separatistas descobriram seu plano. thumb|left|258px|Slick, à frente de Anakin e Obi-Wan. Os dois Jedi correram para a base Separatista em speeders BARC, notando o número crescente de droides os espionando, mas ainda assim decidiramm continuar a missão, apesar do fato de que ela tinha sido comprometida. Eles chegaram na base inimiga e no interior, encontram Asajj Ventress novamente. Eles começaram a duelar com ela, e os Jedi conseguiramm superar Ventress e demandaramm sua rendição, mas quando eles chegaram mais perto de capturá-la, ela criou um grande buraco no chão sob seus pés com os seus sabres de luz, empurrando-os um nível abaixo. Ventress os provocou e fugiu, e os Jedi a seguiram descobrindo que ela havia criado um exército inteiro para invadir Christophsis. Os Jedi cercaram Ventress novamente, desequilibrando o tri-droid que ela está de pé antes de escapar em staps. Ventress despachou Loathsom para cuidar dos Jedi enquanto ela se moveu para a próxima fase do plano de seu mestre, indo para a Trident. Cody e Rex apresentam Slick, o traidor à Kenobi e à Skywalker. Obi-Wan pergunta se eles conseguiram salvar algo do depósito de armas. Rex diz que embora a maioria de suas armas foram pro lixo, eles conseguiram salvar os canhões pesados, que irão revelar-se útil na próxima batalha. Ajudando um Hutt Yoda enviou Kenobi a Tatooine, para negociar um tratado com Jabba para uma viagem segura para as naves República através do espaço Hutt, enquanto Skywalker e Tano procuraram pelo filho de Jabba. Kenobi relutantemente começou as negociações com o senhor do crime e estava presente quando Jabba descobriu que os caçadores de recompensa que ele tinha enviado para procurar seu filho tinham retornado sem os seus corpos, apenas suas cabeças. Jabba, em seguida, prometeu rotas pelo hiperespaço em seus territórios para a República em troca de seu filho recuperado e o seu sequestrador. Kenobi relatou esta informação para Skywalker, que estava a caminho de Teth onde o filho de Jabba havia sido localizado, antes de informar Yoda e Chanceler Palpatine. Suspeita-se que o seqüestro foi um complô separatista, que pretendia posicionar Jabba contra a República. Batalha de Teth Kenobi chegou a Teth imediatamente, e encontrou Rex e o exército da República fortemente superado em número pelos droides de batalha. Com seus reforços, a batalha foi ganha, e então, ele foi buscar Skywalker. Infelizmente, ele se deparou com Asajj Ventress com quem lutou pelo Mosteiro B'omarr. Eventualmente, cortando seu sabre, jogando fora uma metade, e ofereceu-lhe a chance de se render. Ventress desistiu da luta e pediu por um Vulture Droid para resgatá-la. Voltando às suas tropas, depois ele descobriu que Skywalker tinha tomado uma nave B-Wing e tinha voado para Tatooine, onde ele e Tano tinham lutado com Dooku e IG-100 MagnaGuardass, antes de dar o filho de Jabba de volta para ele. Depois de cortar os droids, ele e Yoda levaram os helicópteros para resgatar a equipe de Jedi. Então, Jabba confirmou passagem através de suas rotas. Lidando com Hondo Onhnaka thumb|270px|Obi-Wan se infiltra na nave de Dookan. Obi-Wan Kenobi e seu padawan, Anakin Skywalker, realizaram uma tentativa de capturar Conde Dookan, o líder da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes em Vanqor. Os Jedi realizaram uma emboscada, porém, a tentativa não teve sucesso e Dookan escapou novamente, tendo capturado Anakin. Procurando resgatar seu padawan, Kenobi localizou a nave onde estavam Dookan e Anakin e a invadiu, sozinho. Ele localizou Anakin no interior da nave, que estava sendo mantido preso em uma cela. Ao reencontrar-se com Anakin, lhe entregou o seu sabre de luz. Anakin e Obi-Wan confrontaram Dookan, que estava meditando em um quarto. Porém, ele pôde escapar da nave e usando uma espaçonave menor, aterrisar em outro planeta. Anakin e Obi-Wan o seguiram, tendo aterissado ao lado de sua nave. Porém, eles descobriram que já era tarde e que Dookan havia fugido. No entanto, persistentes, os dois permaneceram sua busca, adentrando uma caverna onde Obi-Wan acreditava estar Dookan. Dookan, por sua vez, usou a Força para levitar rochas e desarmar Anakin, e então, trancar a entrada da caverna após deixá-la. Obi-Wan e Anakin foram resgatados por Ahsoka Tano e um pelotão de Clones. Eles foram questionados por Ahsoka por terem deixado Dookan escapar, porém, aceitaram bem a situação e responderam comicamente. Então, eles foram enviados pelo Conselho Jedi áFlorrum, onde Dookan havia sido aprisionado por Hondo Ohnaka. Ohnaka havia contatado a República esperando poder vender Dookan por um preço razoavelmente grande, e Padmé Amidala sugeriu que dois Jedi fossem enviados para verificar se Dookan havia sido aprisionado ou não. Mace Windu sugeriu que Anakin e Obi-Wan fossem enviados, e então, chegando á Florrum, os dois foram levados até a cela de Dookan. Eles contataram a República e confirmaram as palavras de Ohsaka. Então, um grupo formado por alguns Clones, Stone, Jar Jar Binks e Kharrus, foi enviado ao planeta para "comprar" Dookan. Contudo, Ohsaka drogou Obi-Wan e Anakin, que apesar de trocarem as bebidas com outros piratas, acabaram desmaiando de qualquer forma. Eles foram aprisionados, Anakin, Obi-Wan e Dookan, em uma única cela, entrelaçados por uma corrente luminosa. Eles realizaram duas tentativas de escapar, porém, não tiveram sucesso. Na última delas, Obi-Wan e Anakin foram torturados como resposta. Porém, Obi-Wan e Anakin escaparam com sucesso, tendo recuperado seus sabres de luz. Eles foram resgatados por Jar Jar Binks e Stone, já que Kharrus havia sido morto. Sendo que Dookan havia escapado e Ohsaka não possuía mais nada de seu interesse, Obi-Wan decidiu não levá-lo á julgamento. Ele lhe disse que não buscava vingança, mas que Dookan não agiria da mesma forma. Batalha de Felucia Mais tarde, o Mestre Kenobi, foi enviado juntamente com Skywalker e Tano para Felucia, que tinha sido invadida pelos separatistas. Enquanto Obi-Wan, Anakin, Comandante Cody e Capitão Rex ficaram com o corpo principal das tropas para defender a sua colocação, Tano levou dois AT-TE e um tanque de Juggernalt em uma patrulha da selva densa. Kenobi percebeu que estavam perdendo e ordenou a retirada assim que Mestre Plo Koon chegou para ajudá-los. Kenobi contatou Tano que se recusou a recuar. Mesmo quando Skywalker e Obi-Wan chegaram para buscá-la, ela a princípio se recusou a recuar, pois antes, Skywalker havia a convencido de que eles não estavam indo para vencer esta batalha. Kenobi relatou mais tarde para o resto do Conselho Jedi sobre as ações Tano durante a batalha. Complô para capturar o Chanceler thumb|218px|A falsa morte de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Após uma reunião do Conselho Jedi, foi planejado que um Jedi deveria ir à prisão, disfarçado, para extrair informações de Moralo Eval sobre a conspiração para capturar o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Kenobi foi selecionado para a missão, e quando, junto à Ahsoka Tano, a aprendiz de Anakin, e o próprio Anakin, Kenobi é foi alvejado por um disparo de Rako Hardeen. Ele tem um próprio falso-funeral, em que comparecem Plo Koon, Anakin, Tano, entre outros. Porém, na prisão, Moralo Eval e Cad Bane planejaram uma fuga. Temendo que aquela fosse a sua única chance de continuar a perseguir Bane, Kenobi ofereceu-se para acompanha-los. Embora Bane tenha demonstrado relutância em aceitar Kenobi, ele juntou-se aos dois criminosos em sua fuga. Escapando da prisão, Kenobi, sob o disfarce de Rako Hardeen, acompanhado por Bane e Moralo Eval, viajou a Nal Hutta, onde os três compraram uma nave e armas. Porém, Anakin Skywalker e Tano, incitados por Palpatine, vão ao encontro de Kenobi, acreditando estarem indo ao encontro do assassino de Kenobi, Rako Hardeen, procurando vingar seu Mestre. Anakin e Bane brevemente engajam-se em uma luta, e então, Kenobi deixa a nave para impedir, mas é quase morto por um enfurecido Anakin que salta na sua direção. Kenobi chama, em voz baixa, Anakin pelo nome, lhe assegurando de sua teoria de que Kenobi ainda estaria vivo. Então, Anakin decide, por fim, ir à fundo na história, em uma vontade incansável de descobrir a verdade. O trio formado por Kenobi (disfarçado de Rako Hardeen), Moralo Eval e Bane parte para o palácio de Dookan em Serenno. Eval apresenta Kenobi como Rako Hardeen à Dookan, que não contesta a sua presença. Dookan revela que Bane e Kenobi (Rako Hardeen) vieram ao lugar, na realidade, para uma competição. Eles são apresentados à outros caçadores de recompensas, que eram: Embo, Derrown, Twazzi, Sixtat, Jakoli, Mantu, Kiera Swan, Sinrich, e Onca. O grupo é submetido à diversos desafios em uma estrutura flutuante em forma de cubo, desenvolvida por Eval. Durante os desafios, Kenobi cumpre as tarefas com aptidão e rapidez, porém, é traído por Eval, que, com inveja do interesse demonstrado por Dookan em Kenobi, o submete à uma armadilha. Porém, Kenobi é salvo por Bane. Kenobi e Eval engajam-se em uma feroz luta, em que Kenobi contrapõe Eval e o derrota. Então, ao terem completado todos os desafios, Kenobi e os demais deixam a estrutura e são apresentados ao plano. Quando o plano é executado, Kenobi mantém Windu informado do progresso de Dookan em capturar o Chanceler. Windu, Skywalker e Kenobi impedem o plano com sucesso, e Palpatine é resgatado das mãos de Cad Bane e Moralo Eval por Kenobi, enfurecido pelo fato de Bane e Eval terem o deixado para trás. Então, com a chegada oportuna de Windu e Skywalker, Kenobi derrota os dois mercenários e resgata o Chanceler. Com o plano tendo sucesso, Kenobi e Skywalker dialogam, brevemente. Skywalker está enfurecido pelo fato do Conselho Jedi ter o deixado fora dos seus planos, e Kenobi revela que aquela havia sido sua decisão. Porém, mesmo assim, Skywalker permanece raivoso. Kenobi reflete, e então, descobre que estava sendo monitorado por Dookan enquanto informava Windu dos seus planos. Então, ele vai ao encontro, novamente, de Skywalker, que estava em uma luta enfurecida contra Dookan, que estava capturando o Chanceler. Kenobi interrompe a luta e derrota um MagnaGuarda IG-100 que carregava o Chanceler, e então, salta para fora da nave de Dookan. Dookan usa a Força para lançar Skywalker para fora também, e o Chanceler Palpatine agradece a ajuda oportuna dos Jedi. O Retorno de Darth Maul thumb|left|290px|Kenobi, Maul, Asajj Ventress e Opress duelam. Em 21 ABY, cerca de dez anos após a morte de Maul, Mãe Talzin, a mãe de Maul, e Savage Opress, seu irmão, encontraram Darth Maul, que vivia. Mãe Talzin lhe concedeu um par de pernas robóticas semelhantes á de um fauno, uma vez que Kenobi havia cortado Maul ao meio com seu sabre de luz. Maul foi incitado por Savage Opress á buscar vingança, e então, Maul gravou um holograma em que matava pessoas inocentes. Ele o enviou à Ordem Jedi, alegando que se Kenobi não fosse ao seu encontro em Dathomir, ele continuaria á matar mais e mais inocentes. Kenobi imediatamente diz, à Yoda e Mace Windu, que partirá o mais rápido possível. Embora Windu acredite que seja necessário mais um Jedi, Yoda afirma que um aliado inusitado viria ao encontro de Kenobi. Então, Kenobi partiu para Dathomir. Ele encontrou-se com Maul, e afirmou que poderia derrotá-lo, da mesma forma que já havia feito antes. No entanto, Opress se revela, e juntos, Maul e Opress nocauteiam Kenobi. Então, eles partem para a órbita de Dathomir em uma nave, levando Kenobi consigo. Embora Kenobi esteja gravemente ferido, Asajj Ventress se revela. Uma hábil caçadora de recompensas, Ventress buscava Opress, cujo preço por sua cabeça era de um milhão de créditos. Ventress e Kenobi lutaram lado à lado contra Opress e Maul. Enquanto Kenobi combatia Maul, Ventress e Opress duelavam. No entanto, reconhecendo sua iminente derrota, Ventress e Kenobi partiram de Dathomir, em uma tentativa de escapar dos dois irmãos Sith. Ascensão do Império Utapau thumb|Grievous e Obi-Wan Kenobi duelam. Quando Grievous foi descoberto em Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi foi seleccionado por Ki-Adi-Mundi para destrui-lo. Obi-Wan dialogou com os líderes políticos de Utapau, que lhe disseram que Grievous havia feito de Utapau seu esconderijo e que havia implantado guerreiros e droides em todos os cantos de Utapau. Obi-Wan se escondeu em Utapau e deu ordens ao Droide de sua nave levar a nave para fora de Utapau, fazendo os droides de Grievous que o observavam pensarem que Obi-Wan havia deixado Utapau. Usando um Varactyl chamado Boga, Obi-Wan achou o esconderijo de Grievous. Obi-Wan o enfrentou, no entanto, MagnaGuards de Grievous atacaram o Jedi, porém Obi-Wan derrubou um grande bloco de metal em cima dos guarda-costas. Obi-Wan confrontou então Grievous, que havia sido treinado nas artes Jedi por Darth Tyranus. Obi-Wan cortou duas mãos ciborgues de Grievous, que ficou apenas mais furioso. Grievous tentou escapar, mas foi perseguido por Obi-Wan. Depois de um perigosa perseguição, ambos caíram em uma plataforma na qual estava a nave pessoal de Grievous, onde Obi-Wan foi encuralado por Grievous após um combate entre os dois. Na ponta da plataforma, Kenobi acertou o centro de Grievous com a sua própria pistola. Este cambaleou, e Obi-Wan aproveitou a oportunidade para destrui-lo com mais três disparos. Ordem 66 Após destruir Grievous, a Ordem 66 foi dada por Palpatine. A Ordem 66 orientava os clones a matarem seus Generais, e para com Obi-Wan não foi diferente. No entanto, o tiro de AT-TE que supostamente acertaria Obi-Wan, apenas atirou Obi-Wan e Boga no lago. Após se recuperar da tentativa de asassinato, Obi-Wan usou a nave de Grievous para escapar de Utapau e fazer curso para o Templo Jedi. Quem ordenou o tiro de AT-TE foi o Comandante Cody, amigo de Obi-Wan por anos. Obi-Wan foi contatado por Bail Organa, que já havia resgatado Yoda de Kashyyyk. Yoda e Obi-Wan fizeram curso para as ruínas do Templo Jedi em Coruscant. Então, os dois foram até a sala de comunicações, onde avisaram aos Jedi para não retornarem ao Templo. Obi-Wan checou as camêras de segurança, e descobriu que quem havia destruído o Templo havia sido Anakin Skywalker, seu ex-padawan e amigo. Descobriu também que agora com o nome Darth Vader, respondia á Darth Sidious, outrora conhecido como Palpatine. Obi-Wan foi até Mustafar, onde Skywalker havia ido. Já Yoda foi atrás de Palpatine. Duelo em Mustafar thumb|left|Obi-Wan e Anakin duelando em Mustafar. Obi-Wan deu a notícia de que Anakin havia caído para o lado sombrio da Força para Padmé, no entanto, esta não acreditou e fez curso para Mustafar. Obi-Wan se escondeu em um dos compartimentos da nave. Chegando em Mustafar, Padmé tentou dialogar com seu marido, que tentou mata-la. No entanto, Obi-Wan interrompeu a tentativa de asassinato e ameaçou Vader. Os dois duelaram furiosamente, mas um dos golpes de Vader acertou o painel de comando, o que desativou os escudos. Então, a lava de Mustafar passou a penetrar na base de operações que Palpatine havia instalado em Mustafar. Obi-Wan então, pulou em direção ás plataformas de solo, que haviam se separado do terreno. Os dois lutaram em meio á ricochetes de lava e após diversas tentativas, Obi-Wan desarmou o Aprendiz Sith e cortou seu braço esquerdo orgânico e suas duas pernas. Skywalker tombou e Obi-Wan o deixou na beira do rio de lava, que alcançou o jovem Lorde Sith. Este começou a gemer e a gritar, e Obi-Wan partiu. Palpatine e um batalhão de clones resgataram o ex-herói das Guerras Clônicas, o transformando completamente em Darth Vader. Exílio thumb|left|216px|Kenobi leva Luke para [[Legends:Tatooine|Tatooine.]] Luke Skywalker nasceu em uma colônia em Polis Massa, logo após o início do Grande Purgo Jedi e a fundação do Império Galáctico. Segundos depois do nascimento da irmã gêmea de Luke, Leia, Padmé Amidala faleceu. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda sabiam que as crianças, ambas dotadas de uma afinidade natural com a Força, deveriam ser protegidas de Palpatine e do pai. Decidindo que seria melhor que as crianças fossem separadas, Bail Organa decidiu levar a menina, afirmando que sua mulher sempre quis ter uma filha, e Obi-Wan disse que levaria o menino para Tatooine, onde morava seus parentes mais próximos, Owen Lars e sua esposa Beru. A Ordem 66 permaneceu ativa, mesmo após a ascensão de Darth Sidious ao título de Imperador Galáctico. Kenobi, sendo um dos poucos sobreviventes, refugiou-se em Tatooine, onde adotou o nome de "Ben Kenobi".Ele zelou por Luke, o filho de Anakine. Ele veio á duelar com A'Sharad Hett, um Jedi que também sobreviveu à Ordem 66. Hett vinha liderando o Povo da Areia, expandindo os seus territórios que há muito tempo haviam sido roubados por colonos e fazendeiros. No entanto, Hett estava levando o Povo da Areia em direção à vila onde residia Luke, o que fez da situação delicada, pois Luke, por ser um sensível à Força, se treinado, poderia ser uma grande esperança para a queda do Império Galáctico e de seu pai, posteriormente. Ele confrontou A'Sharad Hett, que, liderando o Povo da Areia, pretendia retomar inúmeros territórios ao longo de Tatooine, que foram tomados por colonos e fazendeiros. Ele o derrotou e o fez jurar que não tomaria os vilarejos e também, deixaria Tatooine. Isso, devido ao fato do filho de Anakin, Luke, ter sido levado a Tatooine para que não fosse encontrado pelo Império. Morte thumb|Darth Vader confronta Ben Kenobi Após derrotar Skywalker em Mustafar, Obi-Wan passa seus dias fugindo do Império, sendo um dos únicos Jedi a sobreviver. 19 anos depois da queda dos Jedi e do surgimento de Darth Vader Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi vivia no planeta Tatooine escondido do Império Galáctico. Até que encontra Luke Skywalker, que havia comprado um droide que tinha uma mensagem pra um misterioso Obi-Wan Kenobi, depois de revelar que Ben e Obi-Wan são a mesma pessoa, ambos acabam assistindo a mensagem, que continha um pedido de ajuda da Princesa Leia Organa. Depois que os tios de Luke são mortos pelo Império, que buscava os droides, Luke decide ir com Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan resolve ir encontrar Leia e é o responsável pelo início do treinamento de Luke, ao dar-lhe o sabre de luz de Anakin pego a 19 anos antes. Contratam o mercenário Han Solo para levá-los para Alderaan, mas ao chegar lá o planeta fora destruído pela Estrela da Morte. O "raio trator" da Estrela captura a nave, e Obi-Wan vai desligá-lo. No entanto, Darth Vader o interrompe. Os dois engajam-se em uma violenta e acirrada luta de combate de sabre de luz, porém dessa vez Vader estava muito mais calmo e cuidadoso do que da última vez e Kenobi já estava ficando velho demais para lutar e estava fora de treino. Para conceder a Luke uma chance de escapar, Obi-Wan distrai Vader e utiliza a Força para extinguir seu corpo, fazendo o desaparecer um pouco antes de Darth Vader atingi-lo no pescoço, o que dá a Luke tempo para escapar a bordo da Falcon. E, com sua morte, acaba atingindo um grau de conexão com a Força que lhe permite comunicar-se com os vivos, guiando assim o jovem Luke no ataque à Estrela da Morte. Legado thumb|left|166px|O fantasma de Obi-Wan Kenobi em [[Legends:Hoth|Hoth.]] Obi-Wan não morreu totalmente, apenas corporalmente. Seu espírito continuou a guiar Luke por suas viagens na galáxia. Em Hoth, o espírito de Obi-Wan aparece para Luke, e diz a ele para encontrar o lendário Mestre Yoda em Dagobah e terminar seu treinamento. Luke então, viaja até Dagobah onde conclui seu treinamento. Depois da morte de Yoda em Dagobah, Obi-Wan aparece para dar palavras de conforto, e lamentar por não ter contado que Vader era seu pai, tendo dito que seu pai havia sido morto por Vader. Então, Kenobi diz à Luke que a paz na galáxia só pode ser alcançada se Luke matar Vader. Ao final da Batalha de Endor, em que a segunda Estrela da Morte foi destruída, o Imperador Palpatine e Darth Vader—redimido como Anakin Skywalker—morrem. Os espíritos de Obi-Wan, Yoda e Anakin aparecem para Luke durante a festa da vitória, no vilarejo dos Ewoks. Personalidade e traços Na sua juventude, o leal e dedicado Obi-Wan Kenobi possuía um senso de humor e sagacidade sarcástica, mas ele lidou com muita ansiedade emocional. Yoda disse que Qui-Gon Jinn sentiu desafio nele, mas falou muito bem dele mesmo assim. Jinn refletia sobre o conhecimento considerável de Obi-Wan e do seu potencial. Apesar de ter sido aprendiz do radical Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi foi relativamente ortodoxo em seus pontos de vista. Kenobi teve uma forte amizade com o comandante Clone Cody, que salvou sua vida a bordo de um cruzador. Cody estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Obi Wan Kenobi, que teria sido sugado para o espaço tempo. Poderes e habilidades Apesar de sua preferência pela diplomacia, Kenobi foi um dos maiores espadachins e usuários da Força na história Jedi. Como um jovem Jedi Padawan, Kenobi mostrou muito potencial, através de proezas em como resistir a uma limpeza de memória (sendo renovado) nas mãos do sindicato, e derrotar um corrupto Bruck Chun em um duelo de sabres de luz. Ele realizou o antes, colocando barreiras da Força em todo o seu espírito, algo que apenas um Mestre Jedi seria capaz de fazer. Isto exibiu não apenas a sua força, mas seu caráter. Nos Bastidores Interpretação Obi-Wan Kenobi foi interpretado por Ewan McGregor em A Ameaça Fantasma, O Ataque dos Clones e em A Vingança dos Sith. Em Uma Nova Esperança, ele foi interpretado por Sir Alec Guinness(1914 - 2000), que recebeu o Oscar por Melhor Ator de Suporte. Ele reprisou a atuação em O Império Contra-Ataca e em O Retorno do Jedi como o fantasma de Obi-Wan. Nas micro-séries de Guerras Clônicas, na sua sequência The Clone Wars e nos jogos eletrônicos Star Wars: Battlefront II e Revenge of the Sith, Kenobi foi dublado por James Arnold Taylor. Aparições *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace''comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''End Game'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' comics *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / game *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' / webstrip *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Cantina Communications'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''World of Fire'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Path of the Jedi'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Old Wounds'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' }} Links Externos Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Autores Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan